The present invention generally relates to a hydraulic system and method for fluid distribution that is low maintenance and utilizes a single-fluid to supply all vehicle power and lubrication fluid requirements. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fluid operating system able to maintain and prioritize separate dedicated fluid reserves within one reservoir. The fluid operating system is also able to reach and to maintain consistent fluid temperature and viscosity. As a result consistent performance and extended component life are achieved while maintaining circulation with the hydraulic system.
It is, of course, generally known that mobile and/or marine hydraulic systems commonly employ several different fluids with isolated reservoirs that do not carry recommended fluid reservoir volumes for industrial hydraulic systems. Reduced reservoir capacity results in high flow rates, rapid fluid breakdown, high temperatures, and fluid aeration.
In addition, operation of hydraulic systems in dirty, dusty, wet or otherwise contaminated environments results in water and dirt incursion requiring increased fluid filtration and resulting in system degradation. Multiple lubricants increase logistic requirements, complicate service and increase the potential for error. With separate reservoirs, each hydraulic circuit is limited to the qualities available within a given fluid system. Separate cooling circuits may be required for each fluid with increased complexity for multiple fan drives, heat exchangers, and the like.
It is generally known that reservoirs in hydraulic circuits are isolated and used to varying degrees. Thus, temperature and viscosity vary between the hydraulic circuits. In addition, special and costly fluids are often required to maintain acceptable fluid viscosity at low temperatures. Cold, high viscosity operating fluids detrimentally influence performance, increase wear and may result in shorter component life.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, system and method that combine separate fluid reservoirs and fluids into a single integrated system that services multiple systems without a need for multiple dedicated reservoirs. In addition, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method having a single fluid fill point, a common reservoir check point and fluid level monitor to minimize the opportunities for contamination and simplify maintenance.